En tu busqueda
by Yoru-no-hanayome
Summary: -"¿Q-quien er-eres?"- pregunto entrecortadamente a causa del llanto   -"Soy Sasuke Uchiha"- le respondió el otro... Summary completo dentro, solo queda adertido que completamente Slash, el resto de las advertencias la encuentran adentro.
1. Chapter 1

Primeramente, este es el primer Fic que escribo de Naruto y es totalmente AU Y Angst.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Si fueran mios, Naruto seria demasiado Dark y definitivamente tendria demasiado Yaoi,

Summary: Hay cosas en la vida que uno simplemnte no entiende, y Sasuke tampoco entendia el estado de Naruto. Aunque algo intuia.

Rating: M

Genero: Angst/Romance

Advertencias: Slash, M-preg (embarazo masculino), violacion, mucho drama, sobre todo anfustia, y escenas un tanto fuertes.

Parejas: Sasu/Naru Sai/Naru Itachi/Naruto

* * *

><p>El ruido de los grillos se oía en aquel caluroso día, los hombres salían a trabajar para mantener a sus familias y las esposas se quedaban en la casa esperando el regreso de sus esposos. Mientras que los niños iban a la escuela y se divertían con sus compañeros jugando.<p>

Los gritos de diversión se oían por el parque, algunas madres veían sonrientes como sus hijos jugaban con otros niños, corriendo de aquí para allá. Mas si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de aquel niño que se columpiaba solitariamente, hubieran sentido pena por el.

El niño rubio mantenía su cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo con sus vacíos ojos azules de los cuales brotaban gruesas lagrimas de dolor, sin que el dueño de estas se diera por enterado. Escuchaba como los demás niños se divertían, el no entendía por que la gente de su pueblo natal lo odiaba.

Vio una pelota parar frente a el, escuchando como los demás niños le decían que se las tirara, pero que eran regañados por sus madres que le decían que no se acercaran a el.

-"Ese niño es un demonio, no te acerques a el"- decía cada madre, sin imaginar el daño que esas palabras causaban en el pequeño rubio.

Se levanto del columpio y dando media vuelta, se interno en el bosque sin darse cuenta de unos ojos negros que lo miraban. Viendo que estaba a una buena distancia de la aldea, dejo salir todo su llanto, cerrando los ojos y golpeando un árbol haciéndose daño.

_Es un demonio, es un demonio, es un demo…_. Era lo único que se repetía en su mente, atormentándolo todavía mas, odiaba a todas las personas de su pueblo, las odiaba por hacerles sufrir de tal manera sin razones, los odiaba.

-"Llorar es de débiles"- se oyó una fría voz tras de el, se dio la vuelta rápidamente. A causa de las lágrimas veía borroso y no podía distinguir nada.

-"¿Q-quien er-eres?"- pregunto entrecortadamente a causa del llanto.

-"Soy Sasuke Uchiha"- le respondió el otro, Naruto lo miro directamente.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- pregunto fríamente después de unos minutos de observación.

-"Nada que te interese, Usuratokanchi"- le respondió el otro, espero cualquier estadillo por parte del rubio, pero este solo lo miraba y después se internaba aun mas en el bosque, perdiéndose entre tanta espesura. –"Ey, espera"-mas este había desaparecido por completo. Se dio media vuelta y se marcho a su hogar, seguro de que al día siguiente volvería a encontrarse con el rubio.

Pero pasaban los días y Naruto no aparecía, los únicos que parecieran haberse dado cuenta de su desaparición fueron el líder del pueblo, Hiruzen Sarutobi y Sasuke Uchiha, mas con el paso del tiempo el primero dejo de buscar, dando por sentado de que Naruto se fue del pueblo y no volvería.

Pero Sasuke siguió insistiendo y al no encontrarlo en el pueblo, a los dieciséis años les dio la noticia a sus padres de que se iría a vivir a Tokio, estos en un principio se mostraron reacios a dejarlo ir, mas cambiaron de opinión al ver que su hijo menor buscaba a quien le robo el corazón, aunque este pareciera no haberse dado cuenta de ello todavía.

* * *

><p><em> Y así es como empieza nuestra historia…<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke llego a Tokio después de un agotador viaje, llamo a un taxi y le dio la dirección del apartamento que sus padres le habían comprado para el, guardo las maletas y cuando llego al dichoso departamento, se sorprendió al ver que era uno lujoso y que no tenia necesidad de llevar el mismo sus maletas a su habitación, si no que de eso se encargaba el Botón*.<p>

Iba de camino a su habitación cuando alguien choco contra el, mandándolo al suelo con la persona en cima de el.

-"Perdón"- se disculpo una suave voz, iba a decir que no fue su culpa, pero se helo al ver que frente a el se encontraba el chico a quien estuvo buscando por años, prácticamente desde que tenia once años.

-"¡Ey Naruto, ya estas ligando de nuevo, me estoy sintiendo celoso!"- se escucho un grito. El rubio levanto la mirada y se encontró con Sai, le sonrío amistosamente y se levanto haciendo lo mismo con Sasuke, quien no acababa de salir de su shock.

-"Adiós y disculpa"- se despidió Naruto y fue corriendo hacia Sai, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y con un beso.

Solo cuando desaparecieron el Uchiha pudo cobrar el sentido. _–"¿Qué hacia Naruto con ese chico? ¿y por que debería de importarme?, ya lo encontré y no pareciera haberse acordado mucho de mi"-_ sin saber por que, se enojo y se fue hacia su habitación lanzando maldiciones e insultos por lo bajo.

El Botón dejo las maletas en el cuarto y se fue rápidamente sin recibir propina, todo por alejarse de ese chico. Sasuke por su lado empezó a desempacar lentamente, se baño y lo único que pudo hace después de bañarse, fue tirarse a la cama quedando simultáneamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Despertó como a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, no tenia sueño por lo que se quedo despierto y salio al balcón que daba una magnifica vista a la ciudad, no supo por que, pero miro hacia su lado izquierdo y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado.<p>

Ahí estaba Naruto, solo en boxers fumando un cigarrillo mirando hacia el cielo nublado mientras que un poco de viento jugaba con su cabello, de repente se daba la vuelta y alguien lo besaba, Sasuke sintió su estomago apretarse al verlo con un chico pelirrojo, los vio entrar y deseo no haberse levantado nunca.

_-"¿Por qué me dolió verlo con alguien mas? y mas importante, ¿habrá sido amor lo que me impulso a buscarlo por cinco años?"-_ sintiendo la realidad golpearlo, se apoyo contra la pared y se dejo caer por esta, oculto su cabeza en sus manos mirando fijamente el suelo con la mirada perdida.

_-"¡¿QUE JODIDOS TE PASA GAARA, ACASO ESTAS LOCO? ¡VETE ANTES DE QUE COMETA UNA LOCURA!"- _escucho el grito de rubio y después un fuerte portazo, salio nuevamente al balcón y ahí vio nuevamente a Naruto, quien respiraba agitadamente apretando la baranda del balcón, para poco después caer desmayado en el piso, no sabiendo que hacer, Sasuke salio de su habitación y por cosas del destino, la puerta de Naruto estaba abierta y no le fue difícil entrar.

Se paro en seco al ver el estado de la habitación, sus paredes estaban rasguñadas, estaban manchada con algo blanco que el prefería no saber que era, un enorme espejo se encontraba frente a la cama, también con cosas blancas solo que estas parecían mas recientes, sin detenerse a mirar mas, camino hacia donde se encontraba desmayado Naruto, se sonrojo al ver que estaba completamente desnudo.

Lo tomo en brazos y lo deposito cuidadosamente en la cama, fue al baño y se lo encontró lleno de ropa tirada por el suelo, no le presto atención a eso y fue hacia el botiquín del baño, frunció el entrecejo al ver tantos frascos de remedios ¿anticonceptivos?, ¿para que un hombre necesita esas pastillas?, restándole importancia agarro unas tollitas y un tiesto el cual lleno con agua.

Cual fue su sorpresa al no ver a Naruto en donde el lo había dejado, si no agachado frente a una maceta vomitando. Se acerco un tanto dudoso. –"No creas que no te vi, ¿Quién eres?"- sin quererlo una sonrisa se formo en rostro al oír la misma pregunta.

-"Parece que en verdad no te acuerdas de mi, soy Sasuke Uchiha"- su nombre pareció alterar a Naruto quien lo miro con miedo al momento que empezaba a temblar. –"¿Qué te pasa?"- le pregunto preocupado Sasuke.

-"Uchiha, tu eres un Uchiha, eres uno de ellos"- al ver que empezaba a perder el control, trato de acercarse a Naruto, pero este lo detuvo con un grito. –"¡DETENTE!... no te acerques a mi, yo no quiero nada que ver con ustedes"- Sasuke lo miro confundido.

-"Naruto cálmate y así podremos hablar mas tranquilos"- tranquilizo el moreno.

-"No, no volveré a caer en sus jueguitos, ya suficiente me usaron aquella vez, ¿acaso lo disfrutaron? ¿Disfrutaron haberme arruinado la vida dejándome…?"- silencio. –"¡NO!"- se sobresalto al oír el repentino grito. –"Ya me quitaron lo único que quería en la vida y déjenme decirles que esta vez no los dejare"- no supo de donde saco un cuchillo, pero cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió fuertemente y por esta entro el mismo chico que había llamado a Naruto hace muchas horas antes.

-"Naruto ven"- le hablo al otro, y como si de un cachorro se tratase, el rubio obedeció y fue corriendo hacia Sai, sin sentirse mínimamente avergonzado de su desnudez. –"."- le hablo amenazante el otro y el obedeció sin chistar, demasiado dudoso por las palabras del rubio, iba cerrando la puerta cuando escucho las palabras de Naruto.

-"Quiero a mi pequeño Sai, quiero a mi Shiki"- aun mas confundido que antes, salio de la habitación con un amargo sabor en la boca boca.

* * *

><p>Bueno, diganme que tal les parecio. ¿Demasiado Angst? ¿Drama? ¿Romance? o lo que sea.<p>

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

N/A: Ya tengo decidido cuantos capitulos tendra la historia, pero eso es ¡Hi-Mit-Su! -Sayonara-


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento que este capitulo sea mas corto que el anterior, pero lo escribi para que supieran en parte lo que paso despues de que Naruto se fuera de la aldea y quien lo encontro.

En el siguiente cap, habrá mas SasuNaru, pero la llegada de Itachi lo arruinara todo y quien es Shiki.

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto, yo solo pido prestado sus nombres, aunque nunca haya hablado con el XD,

* * *

><p>Habían pasado solo dos días desde el incidente en el departamento de Naruto y este no daba muestras de salir, ni siquiera ese tal Sai que ha estado todo ese tiempo con el rubio. Con los nervios a flor de piel, salio de su departamento para despejarse un poco, pero el destino nuevamente fue compasivo con el e hizo que Naruto y compañía se encontraran frente a la puerta del primero, que solo atinaba a sonreírle al otro, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta que la sonrisa era falsa y que ocultaba un gran sufrimiento. Los vio despedirse, el rubio entro a su habitación y el se quedo ahí.<p>

Sai había sido su mayor compañía desde que se hubiera marchado de Konoha, se conocieron en un día de lluvia, estaba empapado y no dudaba que pescaría una buena enfermedad. Y el que no tenia donde caerse muerto.

**FlashBack.**

_Se adentro aun mas al bosque, camino por un largo sendero que lo llevaría hacia su próximo hogar, en donde nadie lo reconociera ni sabría de su existencia. Camino por unas ¿dos o cinco horas? y todavía no encontraba alguna señal de que algún pueblo se encontrara cerca, además de que se había puesto a llover y estaba todo empapado y sucio por el barro que se adhería a su ropa. Estornudo tan fuerte que no dudaba de que su cerebro se hubiera movido de lugar. Un ruido lo alerto de que algo se acercaba, se puso en pose de ataque y espero a que cualquier cosa lo atacara. Mas esta nunca llego y lo único que veía frente a el, era a un chico de pelo negro y de piel blanca, de gran belleza cabe decir._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el otro con una sonrisa, pero Naruto se dio cuenta que era falsa._

_-Si a estar todo empapado y sucio es una definición de estar bien, entonces si, si lo estoy- le respondió sarcásticamente y un tanto enojado._

_-Vale, vale, no es como para enojarse, es obvio que estas mal- el lo miro como diciendo "¿Eso no es obvio?"._

_-¿Que quier- un fuerte mareo le impidió hablar, se tambaleo un poco y cuando estaba a punto de caerse, unos ágiles brazos lo atraparon._

_-Será mejor que vayamos con mi madre- murmuro el de pelo negro. Viendo con atención el rostro de un desmayado Naruto._

_El rubio despertó sudoroso y con calor, intento sacarse la ropa, pero comprobó que no la llevaba puesta, además de que estaba acostado en una cómoda cama que no era suya, aparte de que la habitación estaba caliente y no fría como la de el._

_La puerta se abrió y lo único que pudo ver, fue la figura de alguien que se acercaba a el a paso lento. Cuando la figura estuvo frente a el, vio que se trataba de una mujer de largo cabello negro, ojos de igual color, y de piel clara (pongo esa descripción por que no se como es la madre de Sai ni cual se su nombre, así que desde ahora se conocerá como la mama de Sai o Hikaru. N/A: Si alguien sabe como se llama, plis, díganmelo)._

_-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto la mujer tocándole la frente._

_-S-si- respondió el un tanto arisco, nunca en su vida nadie se había mostrado preocupado sobre su salud, siempre tuvo que hacer todo el solo, incluso cuando estaba enfermo el mismo se compraba sus medicinas, eso si la señora de la farmacia se las vendía._

_-Mi hijo te encontró en un estado lamentable, pero no te preocupes, desde ahora nosotros te cuidaremos- le dijo la señora acariciando tiernamente su mejilla, una nueva figura se asomo y vio que se trataba del chico con el que se había encontrado antes._

_-Vaya, al fin despiertas, madre estaba preocupada de que estuvieras dos días inconciente- le hablo el otro chico, un tanto mas alto que el y no dudaba de que mas mayor. -Que torpeza la mía, mi nombre es Sai- se presento._

_-¿Dos días?- pregunto el en voz baja, su garganta estaba obstruida por algo y le impedía hablar bien, pero aun así los dos habitantes en la habitación parecieron comprender lo que dijo._

_-Si, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados, incluso Itachi se mostró preocupado, un milagro- le comento la mujer con un toque divertido._

_-Ese maldito te puso un ojo en cuanto llegaste- comento divertido Sai._

_Una nueva figura se asomo por la puerta, aunque esta era mucho más alta y tenia el pelo mas largo, figura que empujo a Sai, quien no se había movido de su lugar._

_-OH, por fin ha despertado el bello durmiente, me impresiona el azul de tus ojos y ese rubor, es tan hermoso- comento entusiasmado el tipo de pelo negro, Naruto le encontró parecido a alguien, pero no se acordaba de quien._

_-Itachi, deja de incordiar con tus estúpidos comentarios- le gruño Sai desde el piso._

_-Cállate idiota, estas celoso por que el me encuentra mas atractivo que a ti- le respondió burlonamente Itachi, pero tuvo que salir corriendo al ver como Sai se levantaba del piso dispuesto a atacarlo._

_-Esos dos, siempre se la pasan peleado, y dime ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto repentinamente la mujer._

_-Naruto- le respondió el mirándola a los ojos._

_-Naruto, un rico nombre- le comento divertida la mujer, las mejillas del rubio se colorearon de un intento rojo._

_-¿Usted como se llama?- le pregunto el tímidamente._

_-Mi nombre es Hikaru*, pero prefiero que me llamen Hika, es mas cómodo y menos vergonzoso, no se en que estuvieron pensando mis padres al ponerme tal nombre- le dijo la otra en voz baja, como temiendo de que alguien la escuchara._

_Inevitablemente, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mostrando lo feliz que estaba al haber encontrado un lugar en el cual vivir._

**End-FlashBack**

Los problemas vinieron después, cuando Itachi se puso muy insistente y ocurrieron todos los problemas, siempre se arrepentirá de haber accedido a ESA propuesta.

* * *

><p>*Hikaru significa Luz.<p>

Kurosefan: Bueno, yo principalmente hice a Naruto mas, blando y sensible, por que es mejor asi para mi en la historia, en el siguiente capitulo se explicara el por que, todo tiene que ver con Shiki y obviamente el causante de los prolemas, Itachi. No que tenga algo en contra de el, es mas, es mi personaje favorito, junto con Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, pero es necesario que sea asi.

annie-chan: Es bueno que te haya gustado la historia y vaya, siendo sincera, es la primera vez que alguien recomienda una de mis historias, gracias de todo corazon por hacerlo y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, a ti y a Kurosefan.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW**!


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen¡ Últimamente no he tenido nada de tiempo para escribir y siempre que me sentaba frente al computador, no sabia que escribir. Agradezcan a Naruto de que publicara.

Como todos saben, Naruto no es mio, es de Kishimoto. Yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro. Solo para compartir con ustedes mi loca y angustiada imaginación.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba confundido de como Naruto lo habia esquivado cada vez que intentaba hablarle, siempre que lo pillaba en algun lugar, el rubio se removia y miraba con cara asustada a los lados.<p>

Siendo sincero, etaba muy, muy frustrado. No sabia el por que de la actitud del rubio, no habia tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, y ese chico, Sai, siempre aparecia cuando tenia acorralado, literalmente, a Naruto.

Su aspecto estaba decayendo, tenia ojeras, estaba más pálido que de costumbre, un aspecto enfermizo que le hacia preguntarse si estuvo bien el haber estado buscando a Naruto por tantos años.

Estaba en la cafeteria del Hotel cuando escucho la voz de Naruto."Ya te dije que estoy bien Sai, no me pasó nada"- se oía molesto.

"Si, yo se que estas bien, pero no creo que "Lo que tu sabes" lo este, tenemos que ir a ver a mi madre para que te revise"- como le molestaba ese tipo, queria solo arrancarle la lengua, (la boca para que no besara a Naruto).

"Esta bien, iremos con Hika-okaasan"- miro hacia atras para ver como Naruto salia con Sai, el brazo de este alrededor de los hombros del mas bajo.

Enfadado, tiro el vaso a la basura y los siguio, no se quedaria de brazos cruzados mientras que se llevaban a la persona que ama. Se cubrio con su abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus gafas y metio sus manos en los bolsillos. Casi se parecia a Holmes.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V - Sai<strong>

Naruto estaba preocupado, se le notaba en la cara. Una vez alguien me pregunto que haria por alguien que quiero. No supe responder, pero ahora podria decirle casi con certeza que daria mi vida. Mi padre habia muerto tratanto de protegernos a mi y a mi madre, unos delincuentes habian tratado de robarnos y como a mi padre no le gustaba la delincuencia, se enfrento a los delincuentes, habia golpeado a algunos hasta que alguien le enterro un puñal en la espalda, murio despues de que vio que estabamos seguros y en perfecto estado.

Desde ese dia, mi madre habia cambiado, con el dinero que teniamos, compro un recinto y lo convirtio en una especie de Centro de ayuda para los niños que vivian en la calle, al principio les costo salir adelante, ya que nadie confiaba en una mujer. Pero despues de que las personas fueron viendo los resultados, confiaron y colaboraron con donaciones.

Itachi Uchiha habia sido un caso especial, habia llegado al Centro un dia de lluvia, como Naruto, todo desangrado y desgarbado. Nunca les habia contado que fue lo que le paso, con los años empezo a ser mas amigable con los otros niños, el dia en que Naruto llegó, Itachi lo habia mirado un tanto raro, si hubiera sabido cuales eran sus planes desde el principio, nunca me hubiera puesto de acuerdo en su relacion.

¿Que clase de vida habia estado llevando Naruto hasta ahora? me enojaba cada vez que recordaba el dia en que habia llegado llorando, diciendo que Itachi le habia robado a su hijo y que casi lo mata.

Pero ahora no dejaria que nadie le hiciera daño, ni siquiera ese chico del hotel, un _Uchiha_, Naruto ya habia sufrido demasiado y sabia si algo le pasaba al niño que estaba esperando, definitivamente lo perderia.

Estaba preocupado, su Koi se habia caido en la ducha y no sabia que podria pasarle al bebé, asi que tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del Hotel, llevo a Naruto con su madre. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que un hombre pudiera embarazarse. Pero que el niño que llevaba Naruto en su vientre, fuera mio, me hacia muy feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V - Naruto.<strong>

Me encantaba y detestaba la preocupación de Sai, si bien él era el padre del hijo que estaba esperando, me molestaba que fuera tan malditamente preocupado. Todos pensarian que con un novio tan atento uno seria mas feliz, bah, esas son puras patrañas.

Yo era de todo, todo menos feliz. La relación con Itachi y el robo de mi anterior hijo me habian marcado. Cuando empezé a salir con Sai fue mas que nada por calentura, lo admito. Y sabia que Sai tambien lo hizo con el mismo motivo, ninguno de los dos habia tenido una pareja estable en ese tiempo. Yo me veia a dias con Gaara u otro de mis "amigos", siempre estaba con alguien distinto en la noche. Era una suerte que no me habia embarazado ni hubiera pescado el VIH. Santo sea el condón.

Sai y yo habiamos estado borrachos la primera vez que nos habiamos acostado. Era una celebracion por el cuarto aniversario del Centro de Ayuda. Hika okaasan habia estado tan feliz y radiante. Sai me habia contado lo que paso con su padre, yo no sabia que decirle, ya que nunca tuve una familia. Siempre estuve solo, incluso cuando empeze a ir a la escuela.

Bueno, despues de ese dia, nos habiamos despertado los dos con una resaca enorme, mi cabeza y la parte baja de mi espalda me habia dolia a horrores. Lo mismo le pasó a Sai, solo que a el le dolian las dos cabezas. Siempre dicen que cuando un hombre virgen se acuesta con alguien, mayormente con una mujer, al otro dia les duele el pene por... no sabia por que. No habiamos hablado por mas de una semana hasta que Gaara habia ido a verme al Centro y me domino en un cubículo de los baños. Sai habia estado al otro lado, completamente caliente y enojado. Caliente por mis gemidos, y enojado de que no fuera él quien me tenia en tal estado (segun lo que él me habia dicho).

Cuando Gaara y yo habiamos terminado (despues de media hora), Sai ya no se encontraba. Asi que no habia tenido que explicarle a nadie sobre lo que hacia con Gaara. Cuando el pelirrojo se habia marchado del baño, la puerta del cubículo siguiente en el que habia estado, se abrio y habia salido Sai completamente sudado y sonrojado.

"_Te hare gemir mucho mas que Gaara_"- me acuerdo que ese dia fue inolvidable para mi, en ese tiempo yo todavia tenia a mi hijo, mi Shiki, asi que era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sai y yo habiamos empezado una relación, Hika okaasan estaba al tanto y no se oponia. Sai se habia convertido en el padre de mi hijo, y cuando eso llego a los oidos de Itachi, ocurrieron los problemas.

* * *

><p>Diganme que les parecio con un lindo Review.<p>

Annie-Chan y jinjuriki del Jubi, gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, me animaron a escribir (despumes de volverlos a leer), así que este cap va dedicado a ustedes, espero y que les guste.

Y gracias a las personas que agregaron mi Historia a sus Favoritos y Alertas.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
